


Oltre ogni limite

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ostentata follia [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crazy In Love, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flashfic sulla mia badromance per eccellenza: JokerxHarleyQuinn.





	Oltre ogni limite

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il #badwrongday.  
> Scritta a 4 mani con Vegeta4ever.

Oltre ogni limite  
  


Le luci della città si riflettevano sulla carrozzeria della macchina.

Creavano effetti di colori caleidoscopici che si riverberavano sui finestrini.

Una musica rapida con una voce femminile risuonava nell'abitacolo.

Harley rideva sguaiatamente, con il capo gettato all'indietro. I capelli biondo slavato le oscillavano lungo le spalle, le ciocche mosse colorate d'azzurro e rosa alla fine della capigliatura le sfioravano contro le spalle sottili.

Joker stringeva con foga il volante, teneva a sua volta la testa all'indietro e premeva contro lo schienale candido dell'auto. La sua risata risuonava ripetitiva coprendo per metà quella della giovane. Stringeva gli occhi e i suoi denti di metallo erano visibili, giacché teneva la bocca spalancata.

Harley si piegò in avanti scossa dalle risate, una spallina della maglia le scivolò sulla pelle candida.

"Andiamo, puddin'! Più veloce!" strillò.

Joker premette l'acceleratore e sfrecciò lungo la strada deserta di Gotham.

"Ti piace il rischio, mia regina" sussurrò. Le sue iridi brillarono. Si voltò verso di lei, tamburellando con le dita sul volante.

Harley si arcuò all'indietro con la schiena strofinando il collo contro il sedile, le iridi chiare sbarrate. Stese le gambe, le luci dall'esterno si riflettevano velocemente sulla sua pelle chiara.

"Adoro spingermi al limite!" esclamò.

Joker si sporse staccando una mano dal volante e prese quella di lei nella propria, la strinse fino ad arrossarle la pelle chiara.

"Io voglio distruggerti e proteggerti, farti a pezzi e renderti la signora di ogni cosa. La sua sottomissione ti renderà la mia padrona" sibilò.

Fece un'inversione a u con la macchina, facendola aderire al sedile e rabbrividì di piacere, sentendola ridacchiare.

"SEI MIA E ANDREMO INSIEME OLTRE IL LIMITE!" gridò.

 


End file.
